villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hyper Fangirl
The Hyper Fangirl is a recurring antagonist on the show That Guy With the Glasses. She appears in several episodes, obsessively stalking the the Critic and harassing him. She is portrayed by Tamara Chambers. Biography The Lorax She debuts in this episode. The Critic is ranting about how the Once-Ler isn't such a unique character he is just a cliche of every extrovert character seen on film, the Analysts protest his stereotype, and the Fangirl then appears online, proclaiming that she is in love with the Once-Ler. She goes on about how he is "cool" and "rebellious" and "hipster" and then she finds herself talking about the Nostalgia Critic. She then falls in love with him and asks what he is doing tonight. He switches her offline, finding her creepy, but she keeps popping up to express her love for him. Old vs New: Spider-Man In the sequel to The Lorax episode, she returns sobbing in her room that no one cares about the life of a geek, but "Don't ask why!" The Hyper Fangirl asks to do a review with the Critic and only reluctantly he accepts. They review the old Spider-Man films and the new ones, and she obsesses over the old films saying they were the best. The Critic is helped by the black Willy Wonka (played by Malcolm Ray) who says he finds the Fangirl annoying and maybe the Critic could deal with her. At the end of the review, she laments that Nostalgia Critic only wants to be a friend, but the face of Fat Grandma in her mirror convinces her to stalk him harder. She dresses in his clothes and smiles widely as she plans to do just that. The Princess Diaries 2 The Hyper Fangirl completely expresses her love for the Critic in this episode and she forces him to date her, at gunpoint - she hires a hitman named Benny (played by Malcolm) to do the job. The Hyper Fangirl orders the Critic to review The Princess Diaries 2 with her, and she says that the hitman just "fades in with the background after awhile doesn't he?" The Critic is amazed by her apartment which has every manga, comic and film he dreamed of. All three of them watch and review the film, with Hyper snarking at the movie's shortcomings alongside the Critic and even her hitman. At the end of the film, the exasperated hitman leaves to see porn, and the Fangirl is pleased when the Critic says they have interests identical to each other. Then they lean in to kiss, but the Critic breaks away before they even kiss, Benny shows that she owns the Michael Bay Transformers movies which brings the Nostalgia Critic to his senses, saying she was manipulating him by appealing to his masculine tastes and that manipulation isn't love, its "just desperate". The Fangirl goes mad and wants to watch the whole film again but she blows her computer and herself to oblivion, sending herself flying through the roof in the explosion where she leaves behind a human-shaped hole. At first her fate was unknown until Nostalgia Critic reviews "A Christmas Story 2" where Hyper Fangirl ends up surviving the blast. A Christmas Story 2 This part in the saga continues after the last part had left off. The Hyper Fangirl has been ejected from the Critic's house and she was seen by Santa Christ flying really fast through the atmosphere burning. Possibly proving she is not human, or more than human, the Fangirl falls really fast down onto an empty street, where she comes face to face with Chester A. Bum. The Bum is surprised, and thinking she is either an angel or an alien, says "Welcome to Earth." The Fangirl then asks the Bum if he would trade his trench coat for a cigarette butt. He does, saying "This is the happiest day of my life!" The Fangirl then trots down the street, and suddenly sees the Nostalgia Critic putting up decorations in his house. She smiles and waves at him, but the Critic remembers who she is and hides. Shocked, the Fangirl waits, but he doesn't reappear, so she gloomily walks down the road. However, she remembers Benny, and she phones him. She is determined to kill the Critic again, and she says how she wants the Critic dead. The Hitman says he'll be along, but he is reading a really good book. The Fangirl then waits outside the Critic's house as he begins the horrible movie's review. Halfway through the movie, the Critic begs for him to be dead because the movie is so horrible, and the Fangirl, right on cue, aims a sniper at the Critic, with the Hitman aiming the gun. However, it is fake, and all that flies out is a fake rubber dart. Then the Fangirl interrupts the advertisments, singing a version of "We Wish you a Merry Christmas" about how the Critic should remember the original Christmas Story, trying to get his attention. The Fangirl and Benny dance on and start trying to get the Critic to give up his job. Eventually, Benny receives a note about another assassination invite, to which he leaves and returns shortly with bloody hands, as he has carried out the assassination. The Fangirl however is nowhere around, she has been jerked into the Critic's house and he says she is insane, and if "cancer were to get cancer" she would be the one they would name it after. He also says about how on the Evolutionary Scale, she is the one going backwards! Also, he says "Knock knock, who's there, nobody!" He says many insults about her and tells her to leave. She does, and sadly walks off. But the Critic soon feels bad, and after Santa Christ makes him feel even guiltier, feels he needs to reinvite her back inside. She does, and they both review movies together. Soon they both snuggle up sleeping on the same couch, the behind the scenes joking that she'd want to slit both their throats to preserve the moment. But then the Fangirl mysteriously vanishes, hinting that she may be a thought-form or part of the Critic's imagination. Doug in a later con (Midwest Media Expo) confirmed you weren't meant to be on her side and Critic had every right to yell at her. Mad Max: Fury Road The Hyper Fangirl reappears in this episode, proving she is not an illusion or a thought-form. She has started a cult revolving around Tom Hardy along with several of her friends, but claims it is based on his talent and feminism, not her sexual attraction towards him. The Hyper Fangirl contacts the Critic and professes her love for Tom Hardy. The Critic is relieved she's given up on her pointless obsession over him. The Critic is having an argument about which Mad Max film is the best, until his driver Curiosa suggests that the sequels could be Max's dreams, making him wonder if it's true. The Fangirl interrupts and says she wrote a fanfic based on this. The Fangirl is revealed to be in contact with Michael Bay who is planning to make another crap movie. Meanwhile, the Fangirl and her friends escape Incompetent Joe who blows himself up. Then the two teams, the Meninists and Devil Boner stop their car and the Fangirl and her friends get out. A faceoff starts with an exasperated Devil Boner abandoning the sexist Meninists because of his anger at their failures. Barack Obama (played by Malcolm) comes on and says how he is enlisting male soldiers rather than female ones. The Meninists are recruited and the Fangirl and her friends are rewarded by giving a Tom Hardy day. They are disappointed when the President reveals Hardy is a method actor. She asks Devil Boner if he's a feminist and when he replies "I'm whatever you want me to be", she and her friends happily leave with him. Tangled vs Frozen After the Nostalgia Critic claims he'd never seen someone who actually wanted to marry someone they just met, the screen shows a picture of Hyper Fangirl, to which he retorts, "That's not a person, that's a nuisance", reaffirming he still has problems with her. The Phantom of the Opera The Nostalgia Critic casts her as Carlotta for his review of The Phantom of the Opera, but she has a tantrum when she learns they won't be having a love scene and flees, though the Analysts try to stop her because she's popular with the fandom. She returns during the "Texts" song searching for Critic and wondering why he didn't chase her when she left. When the Fandumb of the Opera insists that Hyper play the toilet and that Beth Elderkin play the lead, Hyper becomes enraged and almost storms off again. However, the Analysts convince her to stay by singing about how the only place for her to get attention is to continue pursuing the Nostalgia Critic. She demands Critic give her the lead, and he asks her why she keeps pursuing this if they're "over", and she says, "It's hard to let things die." He gently tells her to stop and she sadly goes away with the Analysts comforting her. When Beth later runs to the graveyard to mourn the original Phantom of the Opera ''novel, she finds Hyper Fangirl there mourning the Critic's friendship. They have a duet where Hyper sings about her fun in the past with Nostalgia Critic and how she wishes they could have that again without her having to kidnap him. She decides she will coerce him into loving her again. However, she instead helps him out by calling Michael Crawford to go against the Fandumb and then unmasking the Fandumb. Later, she apologizes to the Nostalgia Critic for what she did, and they agree to be friends. However, she hears her "date" outside (who turns out to be Devil Boner) and Nostalgia Critic gets mad at her for trying to court him while dating somebody else, which she brushes off by saying she has a life outside of him. She then happily goes on a date with Devil Boner to Pottery Barn. Old Vs New: Cinderella Hyper Fangirl returns to debate the Nostalgia Critic over whether the animated or 2015 live-action adaptation of ''Cinderella is better, and brings Devil Boner along with her, as they are still dating. He admires her for writing fanfiction about him and they bond over having kidnapped Critic before. He gives her violent pet names throughout the episode and she gives him cutesy ones. She tries to convince the Nostalgia Critic that the 2015 film is better (though Critic accuses her of only liking it for the aesthetic appeal) while Devil Boner fights her assassin Benny for trying to kill her our of jealousy. When the films tie for winner, she and Critic demand Devil Boner take a break from fighting to break the tie. He and Benny both say Ever After is superior, and she and the Nostalgia Critic realize they have a point, and end the episode watching that movie instead. Freddy Vs. Jason She has a brief appearance when the Nostalgia Critic is trying to find a good crossover battle, and he pits her against Devil Boner. However, Devil Boner thinks she is too beautiful and cannot shoot her. They declare their love for each other and Hyper hugs him, knocking them offscreen where they audibly make love. Old Vs New: Evil Dead Her next major appearance is in this episode, where she and Devil Boner have a fight over whether the original or remade Evil Dead ''film is better. They hold the Nostalgia Critic hostage so he can counsel them, which helps them get along better, and she does arts and crafts on his handcuffs. She insists that the original ''Evil Dead ''film is better while her boyfriend insists the remake is. To help curb their fight, Critic at one point has them talk through a Hyper puppet and Devil Boner action figure, and when she gets annoyed with the action figure, she has her puppet chew him up. Devil Boner chokes her puppet to "death" and they discuss how to bury her, to which Hyper says she wants to be cremated. Later, Benny the assassin shows up and joins their discussion. During this, she reveals her brother buried her alive and she doesn't seem to realize that isn't normal. She threatens the Nostalgia Critic with mangling his testicles if the original film doesn't win the match, but it does win, and she has a victory dance, which distracts Devil Boner from killing the Nostalgia Critic. She and Devil Boner stop fighting after Benny's brother Bill gives them better therapy. Hyper Fangirl Q&A On Tamara Chamber's main channel, Hyper hosted a question and answer session where she gave trivia regarding her interests, her relationship with Devil Boner, her treatment of the Critic, and other things. IT (2017) In the opening of the ''IT review, the Hyper Fangirl appears, saying that when someone stands in front of a red curtain like she is doing, normally it means the audience will see something scary. She then says the audience will see something scary tonight - opinions. When she gets boos and jeers, she attempts to negotiate with them by saying they are all adults here, why can't they just talk sensibly? When she gets more jeering, she warns them that her fiance warned her this would happen, and that he gave her a backup plan. She then totally disregards her past statement about free speech saying "If any of you crybabies got a problem with this, you can take it home with me!" then commits probably her worst act by gunning down the audience. She then calms down and says "Phew, that's better. Enjoy the review, and have a good time. And remember: If any of you feels triggered, you can say hello to my trigger, biotch!" She then shoots again, and the opening title appears. Let's Play Awesome An off-canon video series by Michael Levesque, previously under the working title "Project Mystery" featuring Hyper is in production, taking place in 2015. In it, Hyper is shown to break into the Critic's studio daily, ignorant of how Critic fears her, which causes Critic to set up a security system to keep her away. She plans to participate in the Let's Play of Five Nights at Freddy's with Malcolm and Tamara until she is distracted and lured away by a mysterious childlike voice. Trivia *Initially, she was believed to be just a regular human being, but this was discredited when she was revealed to constantly survive near-impossible situations. Confirmed during the review of Green Lantern when she appears in Glinda-style as a pink bubble. *The opening of the IT review disturbed some people because of the apparent ridicule of real life cinema shootings; and because it actually aired in proximity to a 2017 shooting. Some found the joke distasteful and said it was as if the Critic was making fun of a real event. However, the real joke here is how people on the Internet never grow up and rage at each other all the time. *The Fangirl always seems to appear in sequel reviews. Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Stalkers Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Internet Villains Category:Revived Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:TV Show Villains Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadomasochists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Spouses Category:Dimwits Category:Affably Evil